Wild Night
by shikamaruxtemari300
Summary: Naruto and his friends decide to pay the local girls a visit in his car. Rated M for Language and a sex scene. You might see some cheap knock-offs in the story.


What do five teenage boys in a 1982 Station Wagon do on a Friday night?

They pay the local girls a visit!

I do not own any Naruto characters. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Wild Night

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was a quiet night in the hidden leaf town. "I hate quiet nights." said Naruto as the blond 16 year old drove down a deserted street. "What shall we do?" ask Choji from the backseat. The fat 16 year old ate a couple of sweet cakes. **

"**Something that isn't a drag." replied the lazy 16 year old known as Shikamaru. "Let's study." suggested the bowl-hair 17 year old that sat between Choji and Shikamaru. "Lee, that's a stupid idea." sneered the 16 year old known as Kiba from the passenger front passenger seat.**

"**Let's pay the local girls a visit." suggested Naruto with a devilish smile and wink. Everybody agreed with him. "Let's go to Sakura's house." pleaded Lee. "Fine, but stop the car." said Kiba. Naruto pulled his Station Wagon over and Kiba climbed out.**

**He was gone for six minutes, but he came back with a brown paper bag. "What's in there?" asked Lee. "Shit." replied Kiba as he smiled at Naruto. Naruto smiled back and pulled off as Kiba got back in. "Does anybody have a lighter?" asked Kiba. **

**Choji tossed one towards him. "What's with the lighter?" asked Lee as Naruto stopped his car twenty yards away from Sakura's house. "We need it to prank Sakura." explained Shikamaru. "What?! I will not allow you!" yelled Lee.**

"**We thought you would say that." said Choji. "So, we're not going to pull a prank on her?" asked a hopeful Lee. "Wrong!" yelled Kiba as he and the others grabbed Lee and tied him to the roof of Naruto's car with jumper cables.**

"**Guys! Let me down!" yelled Lee. However, his friends ignored him and crept towards Sakura's front yard. They decided to hide behind a bush that was six feet away from Sakura's front door. Kiba clicked the lighter on and set the bag of shit on fire.**

**Quickly, he ran up to the door, dropped the bag, and knocked loudly. Choji dodged Kiba as he dived back into the bush. After a couple of seconds the door open and Sakura came with a paint can and a brush.**

**She was wearing overalls that were covered in red paint. Suddenly, she saw the flaming bag and raised her foot ready to smash it. "Sakura!" yelled a faint voice that sounded like Lee. Sakura knew Lee always hung out with Naruto and his gang.**

**She decided to kick the bag towards a bush that was six feet away. As soon as the bag landed in the bush, Naruto ran out with his pants on fire. "HOT! HOT!" he yelled before rolling on the ground to extinguish the flames. **

**Sakura had a idea and threw the can of paint at the bush. Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru all emerged from the bush covered in red paint. "Sakura, you're a troublesome woman." said Shikamaru. "That tasted nasty." said Choji as he spit some of the paint out of his mouth. **

"**Sakura, you bitch! I'm going to fucking kill you!" yelled Kiba as he ran at Sakura. Sakura slammed the door as Kiba ran straight into it. "By Doze (My Nose)!" yelled Kiba. "Come on Kiba, lets get out of here." yawned Shikamaru.**

**Everybody piled into Naruto's car after Lee was untied. "Lets go to Ino's store." said Choji. "Why there?" asked Lee. "She has a lot of food." Choji replied. Kiba turned on the radio and "Please Stop the Music," came blasting through the stereo system. **

**After a couple of minutes, Naruto parked in front of Eleven-Seven where Ino worked nights. "Hey Shikamaru, you keep her busy while the rest of us loot the store." said Naruto. "What!? I will not let you!" yelled Lee, but everyone tackled him and tied him to the roof off the car again.**

**Casually, Naruto walked into the store and was followed by the rest of his friends. Ino was sitting behind the counter and reading the latest issue of Cosma. She didn't pay any attention to Naruto, Kiba or Choji. However, when Shikamaru entered the store, she panicked and fell off her chair.**

"**Are you okay, Ino?" asked Shikamaru. "Sure. I've never felt better." said Ino while blushing. "Listen, I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time." said Shikamaru with a yawn. "What is it?" asked Ino with sparkling eyes.**

"**I'll tell you in the back," said Shikamaru. "Sure." agreed Ino. Both of them disappeared into the storage room. "Alright, lets begin." said Naruto as he ran over to the ramen section and began to pick stuff up. **

**Kiba and Choji nodded and went to different sections of the store. After 10 minutes, the store was cleaned out. "Sweet. We're done," said Choji. "Not quite." sneered Kiba as he made his way towards the cash register.**

"**Kiba." warned Naruto. "Don't worry, I'll take only twenty bucks." replied Kiba. He picked up the register and dropped it on the ground.**

**10 minutes earlier: Shikamaru and Ino came into the storage room. "Well?" asked Ino with her chest puffed out. "I l-l-l-love-" Shikamaru tried to say, but was cut short when Ino locked her lips with his. Ino's lips felt moist and glossy and tasted like cherries. **

**Shikamaru knew he had to keep her busy for at least 10 minutes and decide to take a risk. He started to unbutton Ino's blouse. Ino giggled and helped him out. After her blouse came off, Shikamaru couldn't take his virgin eyes off Ino's black bra with white lace.**

**Ino lifted Shikamaru's shirt over his head to reveal his tan chest. She placed her hand on it and Shikamaru felt a little jolt go through his system. Ino sucked on his neck and Shikamaru began to sweat. He still needed time. Shikamaru got on his knees and unzipped Ino's skirt.**

**He gently pulled it down to reveal Ino's black panties with white lace. Ino got on her knees as well and made Shikamaru lie down. She unbuckled his pants and pulled them down to reveal his white briefs. "Wow, Foot of the Loom." said Ino. **

**She sat on Shikamaru's stomach and began to unclip her bra. It dropped on Shikamaru's chest to reveal Ino's 34C breasts. Ino picked up Shikamaru's hands and placed them on her breasts. Shikamaru thought they felt nice and soft.**

**Suddenly, Shikamaru had a giant erection and a big bulge formed in his briefs. Ino felt it too and decide to slowly remove her black panties. After that, she gently pulled Shikamaru's underwear off to reveal his 9 inch penis.**

**She climbed on top of him again and began to direct his penis towards her vagina. It slowly went it for two seconds. "BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" rang the alarm. Shikamaru pushed Ino off of him, grabbed his clothes and bolted towards the store entrance. Unfortunately, he bumped into some Japanese dude with glasses and a shirt that said "Bounty Hunter." **

"**Shikamaru!" yelled Ino and she ran towards him. "This dude robbed your store!" yelled Shikamaru and ran away from the Japanese kid. Ino tripped over a cup of ramen and landed on the Japanese kid. "Keitaro, where are you?" asked a voice around the corner. Suddenly, 5 chicks emerged from the corner.**

**They saw Keitaro and charged at him. "You pervert!" yelled the one with the thick glasses as she punched Keitaro towards the sky. Meanwhile, Shikamaru dived into Naruto's crowded car and spend off. "What the hell is going on!?" shouted Shikamaru. "I stole some money, but why are you holding Ino's bra and panties?" asked Kiba.**

"**Forget that. Why is it crowded in here?" asked Lee. "I don't know." replied Choji. "Me neither." agreed some kid with a straw hat. Naruto slammed on the brakes and the straw hat kid went flying through the windshield. **

"**Is it dead?" asked Lee. The straw hat dude stood up. "Hell no!" replied Naruto as drove in reverse. Suddenly, the straw hat dude began to run after them. "Kill it!" yelled Choji. "Eat this, motherfucker!" yelled Kiba as he pulled his father's nine millimeter from his jacket and shot the straw hat dude.**

**Naruto shifted towards drive and rammed the straw hat son-of-a-bitch. Shikamaru looked back to see the straw hat dude waving at them. Naruto kept driving for awhile. Suddenly, some Japanese dude with glasses fell on their hood. Naruto hit the brakes and the glasses dude fell off. **

**Naruto drove over him and everybody heard a loud crack. "Let's go to Hinata's house." suggested Naruto. Everybody nodded in agreement. After a couple of minutes, Naruto pulled up to Hinata's house. Everybody got out and looked at the house. Suddenly, Lee climbed on top of the car and tied himself.**

**Nobody paid any attention to him and Naruto pulled a box out the back of his car. They walked up to Hinata's front door and Naruto gave Kiba a camera. "Well?" asked Kiba. "I'm going to give her a new dress and you will film her trying it on.**

**Kiba nodded and ran around the house towards Hinata's bedroom as Naruto knocked on the door. Hinata opened it and blushed as she saw Naruto standing in front of her. "I got you a present, Hinata." said Naruto as he gave her the box. Hinata invited them in and opened the box to reveal a long, sparkly blue dress.**

"**Thank you, Naruto." said Hinata. "Why don't you try it on?" asked Choji. "Okay." replied Hinata as she walked towards her bedroom. Meanwhile, Kiba saw Hinata come into her room and began to film. "Damn, Hinata is fucking hot." said Kiba to himself. **

**Hinata was in the middle of changing when Kiba felt a tap on his shoulder. "What the fuck do you want?" asked Kiba as he turned around. Sadly, it was Neji, Hinata's cousin. Kiba gulped as he looked up at Neji's 6'2" body. Suddenly, Neji decked Kiba in the eye and sent him falling towards the ground. **

"**Fucking bitch!" yelled Kiba as he kicked Neji's groin. "Motherfucker!" yelled Neji as he crumpled to the ground. Kiba bolted as soon as he heard Hinata coming towards the window. He ran to front and kicked down the door. **

**Naruto was reading a Sanma ½ manga, Shikamaru was watching an episode of Shaman Queen, and Choji was eating pocky. "Let's get the fuck out of here!" yelled Kiba as he ran towards the car. Everybody followed him. They all got inside the car and drove off. **

"**What happened?" asked Shikamaru. "Neji caught me." replied Kiba. "Whatever, did you get her undressing?" asked Naruto. "Yeah, but I think she has a crush on you." replied Kiba. "What the hell are you talking about?" asked Choji. "I saw lots of pictures of Naruto everywhere in her room with kisses all over them.**

**Naruto looked at the camera and began to think. "Are we forgetting something?" asked Choji. "I can't think of anything," replied Kiba. "Nice black eye, Kiba," giggled Shikamaru. Everybody laughed as Naruto drove home with a kicking and screaming Lee attached to his roof.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Two Months later: Shikamaru was busy practicing for the LCAT when the phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Shikamaru, I'm pregnant." said a depressed Ino. Shikamaru hung up and laid his head down. "What a drag." he yawned.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**One year later:**

**Naruto destroyed the tape of Hinata getting undressed and has been going out with her ever since. He has never told Hinata about that dreadful night.**

**Ino decided to move in with Shikamaru and they are caring for their first born named Shino. Shino's first sentence was, "what a drag."**

**Choji broke a world record as being the fattest kid alive. Sadly, he died two weeks after breaking it thanks to a heart attack. No one came to his funeral.**

**Kiba was arrested for stealing twenty bucks from an eleven-seven. He is now serving life without parole. His cell mate is a dude that with a straw hat.**

**Sakura got a restraining order against Lee after she caught him writing "will you marry me?" on her bathroom mirror with her lipstick.**

**Neji could never make his girlfriend, Tenten, pregnant thanks to his testicles being crushed by a kick. They are thinking about adopting.**

**Keitaro was eaten by vultures and never had a funeral. His tenants continued to live their daily lives without any sorrow towards him. **


End file.
